


Is that what your brother told you?(and Hobbs starts WW3)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Hattie and Owen might or might not have been plotting the mysterious death of Luke Hobbs together(it was after the fifth time they watched him put his tongue down his brother's throat, really, gross). Their mother and father weren't much around when they were growing up and Deckard played most for their father, mother, and big brother combined together.Deckard taught Hattie how to throw a punch for the first time, and he was the one who taught Owen it was okay to cry when he felt overwhelmed. They grew out to be two awesome human beings because of their big brother and they never forgot it. So what if Luke Hobbs got accidentally thrown off from a building or get hit by a bus? If they were not around to prove their alibi and everything. (The plan was still work in progress).





	Is that what your brother told you?(and Hobbs starts WW3)

**Author's Note:**

> lol i tried, hope you enjoy!
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

After the rescue of the one little Brian from Cypher's jet and an unexpected rescue of Ramsey from a grenade, and another fight against Brixton made Deckard Shaw quite a welcome member to the Dom family.  
They didn't shake hands(Roman thought he would actually bite, shuddered when Deckard grinned at him like a cat spotting a particularly vulnerable canary) or hug(Little Nobody thought whoever dared hug the man would find a pair of grenades in his pocket), but they were quite close. They did save the world multiple times together after all. 

His younger sister was also another welcome member to the party, her sharp but kind smile and quick witty remarks made her friends with Letty and Ramsey easily, and Roman and Tej- as usual as they were with beautiful women- felt immensely friendly with female Shaw too. Though after they got handcuffed to the CIA building's girl's bathroom pipe for 3 full hours (and countless contemptuous looks and comments from numerous agents who saw them there), they dared not make another move on Hattie again. Hattie grinned at them roguishly when she saw them again free, and they both shuddered and put up their hands in surrender. 

So two Shaws were good to go, which left one and the youngest Shaw.

Actually Owen didn't get an as worrisome reaction from the Dom family as any of them thought he would. Not that he got a grand welcome party or anything, but he didn't get full armored combat readiness when he entered the room. Members of the Dom family were wary of him still, of course, but they liked Deckard, they liked Hattie, and Owen did help save little Brain with his brother. So that made the level of alert from sizzling red to somewhere over mildly warm orange.  
(Letty gave him one hell of a punch to the face just for the hell of it when he first went to the meeting, throwing him down the ground and then held out her hand to pick himself up. 'I didn't use my ring fist because you saved my boy, but pull shit like that again and you'll face consequences'. was what she had said, and Owen licked the inside of his bleeding mouth with his tongue, and then looked down at Letty and shook her hand. Letty grinned, and Dom nodded with a bare hint of a grin on his lips, meeting Owen's eyes).

So that concluded in weird dynamics around Nowhere, where has now become some kind of their secret base for their secret world-saving super missions. You would find Hattie and Ramsey bonding over their shared interest in hacking(which made Tej and Roman shudder in their combined forces), you'd find Deckard and Letty playing darts with actual knives, any sharp things actually that they could get their hands on(the target board looked like a minefield after the explosion by the time they were finished).  
But most interesting of them all were the dynamics between Dom and Owen. Really, nobody saw it coming.  
It happened something like this. 

** 

They were in a heated discussion of how to break into the building that was supposed to have a sample of the probably-deathly-could-end-up-in-wiping-out-world-population virus. Letty and Owen both had very good arguments, and when they butted their heads and about 5 seconds away from an actual fistfight, Dom's deep voice came from behind. 

"Is that what your brother told you?" 

Everybody fell silent. Even Letty, who was literally butting heads with Owen looked up, her face confused like everybody else. But somehow the words seemed to make Owen deflate, fuming still, but he very slowly backed away. 

"All right, let's have it your way first. But if it doesn't work out, we're going my way."

Owen said, huffing and pushed the door open, and left. Everybody turned to Dom. 

"What was that?"

Letty asked, and Dom who had his arms crossed and calm as a statue as always, just shrugged as if nothing happened. But Ramsey could swear she saw a hint of a grin on his lips. 

*** 

It had happened again a week later. The Shaw siblings minus their oldest brother was perched on the desk together, Hattie was trying to tame Owen's hair while the other tried to swat her hands away. 

"What's wrong with you?"

Owen said, hissing and making faces like a very grumpy cat. 

"Your hair looks ridiculous, you look like boring CIA or a DSS agent."  
"Hey!"

Hobbs said from afar, and Hattie shrugged. 

"I like this, so forget it."

Owen said, and Ramsey and the other were all ears, trying desperately not to look too obvious on how intently they were listening to the siblings' conversation. 

"You only like it because Deck said it made you look handsome."

Hattie deadpanned, and to everyone's surprise, Owen growled but didn't refute. 

"Well he's an idiot, and I can make you look better---"

Hattie said, trying again at fixing her brother's hair but Owen quickly rolled away from the table. Hattie didn't miss a beat, following his move and what would have been a friendly, normal wrestle between siblings quickly turned into full action blockbuster film material. 

"Is that how most siblings fight?"

Roman asked while they watched two Shaws almost broke 3 tables and 4 chairs and 1 CIA agent's back along the way. The CIA agent screamed and ran away, and Letty shrugged and said, 'meh'. 

"Owen fights like a girl."

Letty said. And that made Roman grin.  
The Shaws finally seemed to fall into some kind of ceasefire, facing each other across the long table. 

"I look perfectly fine, so keep your hands away from my hair, Hat."

Owen said, grinning ferociously just as his sister grinned in the exact same way.  
That's when Dom walked past Owen and said, 

"Is that what your brother told you?"

And Owen visibly faltered, whipped around to look at Dom, and after a long staring contest, Owen's shoulders slumped.  
Owen was muttering something under his breath(possibly a lot of English swearing) and Hattie and the others turned to Dom. 

"Seriously, what was that?"

Hattie asked, and Dom shrugged. Again with the slightest hint of a grin on his face, and Hattie raised her eyebrow. 

*** 

'Your brother never told you to never threaten a man's family?'

Was what Dom had said to Owen when they were facing each other with the red dot of Sniper rifle on their chests. 

".... Sooo- it's like his version of Cryptonite."

Tej said when Dom finally explained the secret why his words had those weird effects on Owen. (Letty may or may not have pulled some very strong cards to her husband to reveal it) 

"He knows I've forgiven him, but still I can mess with him."

Dom said, and everybody looked at the man in quiet surprise. 

"What?"

Dom said when he felt everybody's silent shock. 

"I can be funny too."

Everybody was silent. Then Ramsey burst into laughter, and everybody started to laugh together. Dom managed to hold his face for a while but smiled when Letty crumbled against him, laughter filling her chest. 

"Oh my god. I'm so gonna enjoy this."

Roman said when he brushed off tears from his eyes. 

** 

Hell was paved with Dom family's sense of humor, Owen Shaw thought. 

"Oh sorry, is that what your brother said?"

was what Letty said after she beat him in the shooting bet. She won fair and square, but for Owen's excuse, Luke was pushing up his brother to the nearest surface and kissing him like the world was ending right in his peripheral vision. It was a miracle that Owen didn't just turn around, shoot the mountain of the stupid muscle three times and claim it was a slip of a finger. Especially when the said man's hand squeezed his brother's ass and another hand climbing up on his waist. 

So at the last shooting, he missed the target by 2 centimeters, which made him lose his bet with Letty and earned him that remark when he muttered various swear words under his breath. Owen glared at Letty, but Letty grinned at him, and Owen sighed. 

"Seriously, would you stop?"

Owen said instead, to Hobbs who had practically had his waist wrapped in his brother's legs and was pushing Deckard up against the wall to ravish his neck. Deckard's eyes jumped open and he tried to scramble back to the ground, punching Hobbs mercilessly to get himself free. Deckard's face was flushed and he was not meeting his brother's eyes when he tried to tidy his clothes and cough a little. Owen strongly felt the urge to shoot Hobbs again, when the goody-two-shoes former DSS agent looked both apologetic and proud of himself. Seriously, Hattie would cover for him, she felt protective of their big brother(if not more) too. 

Owen wondered if he'd get full retribution of the Dom family if he accidentally assassinated Luke Hobbs. 'Probably', he thought bitterly and petted his gun remorsefully. But there was always the next time. 

*** 

Despite all the cheeky remarks and quick jabs they threw at each other, Owen and the others knew they could tease each other because they forgave each other. They got along pretty well, despite their sometimes playful wrestle(desks and glasses always get broken when people got friendly tussle, right?) 

But there was this one time that Hobbs had nearly started world war 3. It was a peaceful Wednesday morning. 

Hattie and Owen might or might not have been plotting the mysterious death of Luke Hobbs together(it was after the fifth time they watched him put his tongue down his brother's throat, really, gross). Their mother and father weren't much around when they were growing up and Deckard played most for their father, mother, and big brother combined together. 

Deckard was the one who made them breakfast and made sure they felt protected. He was the one when Owen came from school beaten up from school next day he somehow always, always managed to break that bully's nose and make sure he never dared touch his little brother. Mom was always abroad a lot, so Deckard learned from girlfriends who taught him how to tie his sister's hair prettily. Dad was almost never to be seen so Deckard was the one who played catch ball with him. 

Deckard taught Hattie how to throw a punch for the first time, and he was the one who taught Owen it was okay to cry when he felt overwhelmed. They grew out to be two awesome human beings because of their big brother and they never forgot it. So what if Luke Hobbs got accidentally thrown off from a building or get hit by a bus? If they were not around to prove their alibi and everything. (The plan was still work in progress). 

"Oh what I wouldn't give to get that hands off our brother's ass."

Owen muttered, and that's when Hobbs, who had somehow miraculously transported himself from over there to right between them, grinned and answered, 

"That's not what you brother told me last night."

Owen and Hattie blinked. 

In Hobb's defense, he was really just casually following their jokes that's been going on for weeks. 

In Shaw sibling's defense, that was not just WAY out of line, he stepped over the line, laughed at the line, slapped the line in the face and drove away leaving the line to feel inadequate for the rest of its life. 

Roman and Tej, who had been sitting right across from them when this happened, later looked back on this moment and said they looked like a pair of twin satans. 

And World War 3 broke out. 

*** 

"... It's like we never had a wall."

Mr.Nobody said when he entered the building. Which was true, because there were no more walls in the place, there was only debris. 

Somehow without the use of a nuclear bomb or a missile, the Shaw siblings managed to tear down the 5th building that Mr.Nobody had found to be their safe house. The walls were gone, the windows were shattered, agents were screaming and running away everywhere, some of them sobbing hysterically clutching the nearest solid surface that remained. 

"So.. Shaws?"

Mr.Nobody said, not much as a question but a rhetorical one. Little Nobody, who had a black eye and a torn suit which made him look like a scarecrow, nodded shakily. 

So it was just another typical day of Dom and Shaw family.


End file.
